Elements of chaos
by Dragonxy
Summary: These 6 boys will go on the adventure of a lifetime to find their parents killer. Will they get revenge or will they let it go. Will they change their fates of killing everything or will they go with it(EG world and it will have the mane 6 and sunset shimmer)
1. Chapter 1

This is A story about 6 boy with a destiny of destruction, but when they find out those fates intertwined they meet up, and try to change. Lets start with the boy of hate. The opposite of laughter

His name is Dusken Dimmer. He wears a black leather jacket with a black sun on the back of it, Black jeans, fingerless gloves, grey sneakers, grey shirt, he Has black and grey hair. he is 16.

His story starts when he was 6 years old not a good day.

(Dusk POV)

Man that was a good day of school made some friends the playground was nice no bullies today the perfect day. Now it is time to go home and say hi to mommy and daddy wonder what they are doing anyway a welcome home party or something. I can't wait to tell them the hundred I made on my test.

I saw the house was on fire, but the fire was black. "NO NO NO!" I started yelling. I ran in the house but wasn't getting burned. By the time I made to my parents they were dead. Then the fire dissappeared.

(Time skip)

I am now sixteen ten years after my parents death. I live with my grandpa now in Detroit. Kinda a loner not very good at making friends if you know what I mean. I was going home after School where everyone was afraid of me. Now I was home. "How was school Dusk" he asked? "Same as always" I answered. He looked at me waiting for a better answer. " got another hundred in reading, writing, and science oh and math" I answered more discreetly. He then continued cooking. "Go to the store and get some steak" he asked? "Okay" I said. I went to the store. When I came back the Windows where broken. I saw my grandpa fighting these weird humanoid monsters( **author note they are changelings.)** "Grandpa!" I screamed "stand back" he yelled. One of them blasted him with some sort of energy beam. I ran to my grandpa. I glared at the creatures with all rage and hatred a black flame formed around me burning all the monsters. "Change your fate" my grandpa said weakly. I snapped out of my hatred and said "what do you mean" I asked but he already died. I started crying. A black flamed formed around my hand creating a bracelet with a gem shaped like a black sun. It shot a beam of light showing a path to somewhere. I followed it.

(3rd POV)

That is the story of the boy of hate. You can already guess his power. Black fire. Next up greed.


	2. Boy of greed

His name is Blazing Dash. He wears a orange shirt with a yellow lighting bolt with blue jeans and gold sneakers. He has Blonde hair with a streak of orange. He lives in a small town called Windester, Virginia. His family was the richest now he is alone, so want to hear how this happened. He was 6 years old; walking home from a friends house.

(Blazes POV)

That was fun! I may come from a rich family, but I still like getting dirty. Here is my dad's mansion. A big purple palace like structure. Something you would find in a fairy tale. I went inside just in time for dinner. I decided to tell my parents about my experience. "Hey Dad want to here about the fun I had today" I asked excited. "The dirt on your shirt explains enough" he said in a sharp tone. I caught the drift and shut myself up. He then said "Honestly I don't know why you do this kind of stuff !" "Because I am a kid and i want to do kid things!" I yelled at him. "Well I never would think you would be so disobedient Blaze as punishment go to your room !" He ordered. I went to my room. After a hour I hear a rush of wind. I look outside to see a orange hurricane coming towards the mansion. "Come here son" my dad ordered from inside the closet . I ran over there, but the hurricane already took the roof off and my parents. "No!" I yelled in sorrow and regret. The hurricane passed me, but for some reason it didn't even pick me up then it just vanished.

(Time skip)

I am now 16. My parents are dead ,and I live alone with my parents money. Still go to school, but now people make fun of me for living alone. Occasional robbers come for my money. I left the house to get some food when I ran into a weird hobo. "Hi" he greeted. "Hello" I greeted taken back by his action. "You look sad" he said. "Yeah I jus-" I said interrupted. "Well you know what they when you need new wealth take some old gold with you" he said quickly. " I get it go on a adventure, but take something to remember my life here" I told home enthusiasticly. "Not the brightest" he whispered. "Well okay then good luck" he quickly said.

I am at a museum where a family heirloom is located, but I have to steal it. I am a master theive thankfully. I sweep in and got the heirloom without the alarm going off, but I bumped into a guard or 2. We were wrestling for the object. "Give it back brat!" he ordered. "NO - THIS - BELONGS - TO - ME" I yelled. Then electricity swarmed around me, and with that a orange patch of lighting strikes the guard almost killing him. The other one came for, but it was like timed slowed I was so fast I punched in the stomach and knocked him out before he could strike. Aanother guard came, and just shot lighting out of my hand electricuting him. I laughed and moved my hand so fast I shot a sonic pulse at the wall. After I left the museum I then realized a orange electric current swarmed around my arm showing a bracelet with a gem shaped like a lighting bolt it was also orange. Then I saw a orange lighting bolt strike a certain place. With the gem glowing I knew to follow it. I realized I needed money so I robbed the bank forgetting about my fortune. I setted off towards my adventure.

(Me POV)

Well next is cruelty (might have Gore)


	3. Psychotic cruel beginnings

This cruel psychopath is actually a nice funny guy if he doesn't kill you right away. He wears a black slim jacket, crimson shirt, white and black sneakers, black jeans, crimson hair red dagger of the time has a smile on his face. His name is Karma Krimson. This is how he lost his mind.

(Karma's POV)

We just ate dinner, and I am very happy we got steak. Me and Dad started talking about my school. "Made any new friends yet" he asked happily. "Not yet, but it is only the first" I told him. "Okay then" he said. He started laughing after that. I started as well. "Well then knowing you we will be seeing people quite often" Mom commented. "Yes we will" Dad replied. "Mabye so" I said with pride. We all started laughing. We heard a knock on the door. Dad went to open it. "Well hello ther-" he said but then stopped. Then man stabbed him in the chest. He then kicked I'm down in he ground. Mom screamed and ran to Dad the other one grabbed me and made me watch my mom and dad getting repeatedly stabbed. All I saw was blood guts on my parents. I was angry, and my eyes became daggers. I stabbed the man in the neck with a fork. He layed there dead. The other guy came after me. I grabbed the blade out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart, I then ripped the heart out of the man. "This is what you made me feel" I told him as I crushed his heart literally. He fell over limp. I put my hand on my parents dead corpses. There blood om my hand and face I started laughing psychoticly. The police came at the house. I felt hysterical as I rushed at them with the knife killing them for no reason.

(Time skip)

I am now 16. I still have fun, but now it involves killing people off the street. I kill a guy or girl off the street sometimes. I am wanted all across the state for mass murder, not really genocide. When I go to get stuff like food, I wear a black hood, and blue jeans. I was walking out of the WalMart in Manhattan when I saw a woman getting mugged by three guys. I decided I could kill the men, and not get in trouble for once. When I went help her the guys said this to me "Want to get cut kid?" I then took off my hood, and they saw my face. They looked at me surprised then they smiled "Found ya" one said as he changed. (au note: changelings) I looked at them blank faced. They then blasted me with a bolt of energy. It threw me back into the wall. It then came over to me. "Time to die kid" It shouted, But then I grabbed my pocket knife, and started stabbing it repeatedly till it dropped. They all looked horrified. A red aura appeared around me the lights started flashing. I was so fast they couldn't see me for some reason. Every flash one dead. The last one I thrusted my hand through his chest and ripped his heart out. "Time to die kid" I said mockingly. I then ate the heart. They all dropped to the floor. The woman away from me screaming monster. I was going to go after her when a red aura appeared at my wrist. With that a bracelet formed around it with a gem shaped like a knife. A light beamed forth a pass for me to follow. I went towards it because I was wanting answers.

(My POV)

Told ya there would be some Gore. Next is betrayal.


	4. The ultimate betrayal

This guy may be shy, but you best be scared when he gets pist. Here is his life of treachery. His name is Midnight Cut-up. He wears a grey hoodie, slick blue jeans, navy blue sneakers, and navy blue t-shirt. Blue and black hair

(Cut-up's POV)

I am at my uncles house eating dinner with him, and a couple of company CEOs. "Well how are the automobile shops going Jim?" my uncle asked. "Pretty well if I do say so myself" he answered with pride. "Well my housing business is swell" my uncle countered. "How much money a week" Jim asked competitively. "450069" my uncle said confident. "546783" Jim triumphantly yelled. My uncle was not happy. I finished my meal, and about to leave when my uncle asked, "Where are you going" "To the quest room" I answered. "Okay then" he said. The phone rang, so he picked. With that pure horror appeared on his face. "Cut-up your parents are dead.

(Time skip)

I am now 16. Ten years after my parents mysterious death. I now live with my uncle who now has the family fortune because of my fathers death. I help him around the house. Never had I gone to school which is best because I am super shy especially around girls. The cops never found out what happened to my parents, but I did I was listening in on my uncles conversation with a man in black he said something about a job well done then they talking about past killings. They said something about my father, and my uncle paid the man to kill him for the fortune.

I was mad so mad I came over there with a dagger in my hand and stabbed my uncle. A black energy appeared around me making shadows appear. They started attacking Everyone in sight, but I didn't care. I wanted my uncle dead, and then he flopped over and went limp. After all the chaos was done, a shadow started pointing towards a certain location so I followed back to my shy self.

(Me POV)

Next is deceit


	5. The deceitful farmboy

He is from Texas. He is a really good poker player, farmboy, strongarm, cheater, liar, and all around manipulative bastard. He wears a green shirt, blue jeans, white and green boots, and chains around his waist and shoulders. Green hair. He didn't always lie, but this why he started. His name is Jack Apple.

(Jacks POV)

Working on this Apple farm is tough, but it is worth it to see my parents happy. We just started eating dinner. "Well well look at this strongarm of a child" my dad complemented me. "I am just your average farm boy dad" I said being modest. "Well I would reckon otherwise I saw you buck that whole tree with just your thumb" my mom argued. I am stronger than your average 6 year old as you can hear. "Not really" I said. We went to bed after that, but few minutes afterwards I felt a vibration. I realized it is "A EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled my parents got up and got under the table. They motioned for me to come in with them, but some reason I thought that was a stupid idea. "Get out of there" I said as floor around them started opening up. "Ah!" Both my parents screamed. Then they were gone. The ground then closed up like nothing happened.

(Time skip)

I am now 16. Ten years after I became a orphan. Did I go to a orphanage fuck no. I work in the farm alone, play poker sometimes very good at it. I cheat sometimes. King of manipulation lies. I am about to enter the bar which where I go to play poker when I saw some weird looking guys with green markings on them. I challenge them to a game of poker and win as expected. They ask me to come with them to talk. "Want to rule the world" one of them says. "Come again" I said perplexed. "We have a army where we come from and magic beyond comprehension" he said. "Wait magic right" I sarcastically remaked. "We speak truth" he said as he sho a energy beam at the wall. "Sure why not" I said. They took to there headquarters. "So what do you think" he asked. "Great very roomie" I answered. "By the way our race is called changeling" he said. "Okay weird though" I said to him not giving a shit. "So let start" he commanded. "That is not a good idea" I warned. "Why" he asked confused. "Cause I rigged to place to blow In 3 2 1" the place went straight to hell after that. "Traitor your deceived us" he shouted at me. "Yeah that is kinda my thing" I smirked. Then a green energy and symbol appeared around me. "What the fuck!" I yelled worried. "It can't be the element of deceit, but the chaos elements are supposed to be destroyed" he growled. They ran at me, but I held my hand out at them then suddenly a green light busted out at them. "Whoa I could get used to this" I said. I then decided to take my leave to find the door sealed shut. "OH COME ON!" I shouted in frustration. I punched the in frustration, and the wall just broke apart. "Great now I have super strength" I groaned because that power was overrated. (Au note: his thoughts not mine I swear children sometimes) when I got out a green energy appeared around my hand creating a bracelet with a green and black Apple symbol on it. It then shot a green light at a certain place. He knew he would have to leave the farm, but decided it was for the best. He new adventure begins.

(My POV)

Finally the opposite of magic...DARKNESS he is overrated.


	6. Darkness rises

His name is Neon Black. He wears a black jacket, purple shirt, black and purple shoes, black elastic shorts with a purple stripe. Black and purple hair. He his probably the only person who would tell celestia to piss off. (non jokingly).

He is a really smart guy. Kinda a bookworm, and a loner. Amazingly disrespectful to pretty much everyone except the other chaos elements. Here is his story.

(Neon POV)

I live here in city and go to crystal prep. I was walking to my house to discuss today because it was the first day of school. I am in crystal prep because of my high grades I don't really care about that though. Everyone there didn't talk much and were very rude. Haven't been picked on yet so there's that. I keep a low profile. When I got home my parents weren't home. I waited 4 hours for them before calling. They didn't answer it. I soon found they disappeared, and nobody knew why they wound leave or even where they left to. I was alone abandoned.

"(Time skip)

I am now 16. Remember what I said about not being picked on well I was wrong. When my parents left me everyone started making fun of me or trying to beat me up. I have one friend her name is twilight sparkle.(au note: the crystal prep version). "So how has class been" she asked nicely. "Crap" I said with without care. Yes I am a little rude to her, but not as much as everyone else. "What happened" she asked worried. "Everyone was laughing at me again" I said pissed. "Well you still have one friend" she said all smiley. I cracked a smile at that comment. "Yeah I do have one left" I said. Then they came my ducking bullies. They started to push me and twilight. "What do you want" I snarled at them. "We just want to have some fun" he smirked like he did nothing wrong. They started pushing twilight around. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted with fury. The whole entire cafeteria was watching. "Ha what are you gonna do about it" he snickered. I ran towards him tackled him to the ground and started pushing him in the face. He started feel something dark inside him, but he didn't care. With that one knocked out I ran towards the others. A purple mist of energy formed around my fist, but I punched the guy anyway. He flew across the cafeteria. Another came for me, but I uppercuted him, and that was all she wrote. Cinch came over there and said I was suspended! The nerve of her. Twilight came over so we could goodbyes. "Thanks for saving"she thanked. "No problem that is what a friend is for" I said. I saw Cinch and said the best words I ever. "Hey Cinch hope sucking that shemale cock you bitch" I yelled. She looked like she was about to do something, but it was too late I was off. A bracelet formed around my hand with a gem shaped like a black star. It shot a beam somewhere near my location.

(Me POV)

Finally no more intros now for the real story


	7. Meet up

Time for them to meet one and another. Yep time for explanations like who send them there or what are the bracelet.

(Dusk POV)

Okay here we are now why did I have to come to rundown place(Castle of the twin sister CHS world version)

Wait who is that guy. He has orange and yellow Hair weird. Another one this one has red hair, but he has weird smile, and he has a knife. Then 3 more show up. "Well what do we have here have I Been to a brawl or something" the orange haired guy said. "If so you are all dead" the red head said. "Oh I doubt that" the guy with the chains said. "Do you really think we were called here to fight" the guy with the book said. "I ag..ree wi th him" the kid with the hood stuttered. "I think we should worry about these" I said pointing at the bracelet. They nodded. We explained our experiences and told each other they're names. "Okay so mow wha-" I was interrupted. "Well look like everyone is here" a weird guy said. "Wait did you send us here?" Blaze asked? "Yes and my name is discord"(human look a like because they are in the EG world) Discord answered. "You were chosen by the elements of chaos" Discord said. "The elements of what now" Jack asked? Before Discord could answer those creatures appeared.(Au: yes they are changelings human style). They started attacking. I saw blaze run super fast and electrocuted 3 of the them. Jack grabbed one with his chains and threw it. Neon uppercutted one into 2 others. Cut up cut 2 of them in half. Karma took him two seconds to take 3 of them down. They attacked me, but I didn't know what to do. One them kicked me and I got pissed. The black flame showed up again and burned them. The rest retreated. We all stared at Discord waiting for answers. "Dusk your element is hatred, Blaze greed, Jack deceit, Neon darkness, Cut up betrayal, Karma cruelty" he blurted out. "Also starting tomorrow you are going to school in CHS" Discord ordered. I flinched at the thought of going back to school "WHAT CANTERLOT HIGH THAT PLACE OF ALL PLACES" Neon yelled with anger.(au note: realize he is from crystal prep) "yep" was all Discord said. We all went to sleep.

(Me POV)

They finally meet one another. Discord is there adviser. They are going to CHS. How the mane 7 react towards them.


	8. New school

Time to go school.

(No ones POV)

'Great this is going to be crappy as hell' Dusk thought."Of all the fucking schools!" Neon ranted. "Well if Discord sent us here I bet it is for a good reason" Blaze urged. "Oh I doubt that man even cares about us he is probably doing this for a laugh" Jack declared. "I don't think thats true what do you think Dragonyx" karma ask-wait WHAT! "Who are you talking to" Dusk asked. Please don't listen to karma. "Just our maker" Karma plainly said. (Karma since when could you break the fourth wall) "I am a psychopath" Karma said. (Talk in your head) 'okay' Karma thought. The 5 others just watched him in confusion. "Okay then" Neon said. "What do you think cut" Jack asked?(New Nick name for midnight cut up aka betrayal) "well I guess we can trust Discord decision"Cut said less shyly. Then they got to the door of CHS. They all thought the same thing. 'Fuck my life'. Then 5 girls came out of them. One was like a rainbow, a cowgirl, a bacon head, a shy girl, finally a white skinned girl. "Hi" Bacon head said. "Hi" dusk said. Suddenly a pink person appeared out of nowhere scaring the boys except for Karma. The 5 girls flinched. "Really pinkie scaring the new guys" the rainbow one told her. Karma took out a cupcake and said this to pinkie "cupcake". "Yes" she said as she took the cupcake. She then hugged Karma for some reason. Everyone else was weirded out by this. They then introduced eachother. "Shall we" Sunset asked pointing towards the school for next period. "Sure" all the boys said.

Okay so we are going in first period with Blaze, Jack, Aj, and Dash


	9. 1st period

**So this is going to involve Blaze, Jack, Aj, and Dash in Gym Class.**

(Blaze POV)

As we were walking to gym AJ started asking us about out "Talent" I simply said I was pretty fast I didn't tell her I am a master thieve though. Jack said he is a excellent applebucker and poker player. I facepalmed when he mentioned the poker part. Aj then started glaring at him. He moved closer to me. "why is she glaring at me" Jack asked confused. "Poker players aren't exactly liked or trustworthy" I informed. "I have never told a lie in my life" He whispered. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay maybe I have told a couple lies here a there" He admitted. Now we are in the gym. the student were surprised by Jacks strength. Close to the end of class Rainbow asked if me and her could race. Coach spitfire said yes. The others were out in field going to watch us race. At first I was going easy on her "Whats wrong skittles too fast for ya" ( **He only uses his own speed so no magic just pure skill if you were wondering)** I teased. "Nope I am just getting started speedy" Dash answered. She then started glowing blue and along came PONY EARS AND WINGS! She was much faster. I had to use my max speed to get neck and neck ( **He is still not using magic)** We crossed the finish line and to the photo taker to the winner. "Get ready to cry" Dash declared. Everyone except me and jack were surprised to see I won. "How did you get so fast" Dash asked astonished. Memories of my childhood started coming to me I brushed them off. "I don't like to talk about it" I said "come on I have to know" She pleaded. "I said I DON'T LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled. "Now hold on now she was just asking a question"Aj scolded. "Yeah well blonde some are to personal' Jack said. I then walked off with Jack to our Next classes.

 **(Me time again)**

 **So that was something. Just what was Blaze remembering about his childhood. How did he that fast to beat pony magic with just pure skill I guess we will find out soon enough. Next time we will be in 2nd period with Dusk, Neon, Sunset, and Rarity. Oh yeah almost forgot Blazes eyes are Yellow, Jacks are green, Cuts are dark blue, Karma's are red and dagger shaped, Neon's are violet, Dusks are outlined with black instead of white with white pupils.**


	10. 2nd period

**2nd period math with Dusk, Neon, Sunset, Rarity. Story time.**

 **Karma: Whats the rush**

 **Me: Karma how did you get here**

 **he then points to the 4th wall cracked like glass**

 **Me: what how who when YOU AMLOST AS DISCORD**

 **Disc: somepony call**

 **Me: DAMMIT!**

 **pinkie: bad word dragy**

 **Me: DAMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!**

 **Deadpool: CHIMICHANGASSSSSSS!**

 **Me: SCEW IT ALL ON WITH THE STORY**

(Neon POV)

We were walking to math class when out corner of eye shimmer walking towards me

Sunset: Hi Neon

Me: Hi

Sunset: So where are you from

Me: crystal prep

Rarity: that jerk infested place

Me: Thank the lord someone who gets me

Sunset and Rarity chuckle at my outburst

Sunset: So why did you leave

Me: thats my business

Rarity: Where is Dusk from

Me: Ask him

They went to him

(Dusk POV)

They finished talking to Neon and are now coming to me. I'll just ignore them

Sunset: Hi

Me:

Rarity: Are you not going to say hi

Me:

Sunset: okay then where are you from

Me:

Rarity: WELL are you going to answer

Me:

Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder I stop to see it is Sunsets hand. I turn around and they stared Rarity looks frightenned, but Sunset looks concerned. that is when i realized they are looking at my eyes. My eyes are weird because the pupil is white and the part that should be white is black

Sunset: Are you okay

Me: No

We made it to math class

Teach: I would like to introduce the 2 new students in our class Dusken Dimmer and Neon Black

I ended up next to sunset behind neon with rarity next to neon. I didn't listen to the lesson and teach told me to answer the problem because of it. It was 8. everyones mouth were open even sunset, neon, and rarity. that was pretty much it

 **(me pov)**

 **well there it is**

 **Karma: Where was I**

 **Me: You will be in the next chapter with the other 3**

 **Deadpool: Okay guys since he always forgets to say it please leave a review**


	11. 3rd period

**time for 3rd period with karma and cut, pinkie, and fluttershy.**

 **Karma: Yo**

 **Me: Karma can you not barge through the fourth wall without my consent**

 **Karma: The other you thats writing this intro right now brought me here though**

 **Me: wait...WHAT!**

 **Karma: You didn't know**

 **Me: wait so I am not the real me**

 **Karma: pretty much**

 **Me: dude you broke the 8th wall**

 **Karma: yeah**

 **Me: on with story**

(Cut POV)

This period we have cooking class great I am actually decent at that. Oh no the two girls are coming towards me go to Karma not me.

Pinkie: Hiya

Me: H-hi.

Dammit I stuttered

Fluttershy: Hi

Me: hello to y-you to

They looked at me suprised

Fluttershy: you heard me

Me: yeah your not that hard to hear

Pinkie: where are you from

Me: huh well I lived in huh

Pinkie: huh where is that

Quick come up with something to end this conservation. I got it I have get them to go to Karma.

Me: Pinkie I have heard Karma likes cakes and parties

She immediately hopped towards Karma taking Fluttershy with her.

Me: Thank god they are gone

(Karma POV)

Draggy you there

Author: dammit Karma get on with the story

Fine sheesh. I see Pinkie and Flutters coming

Author: you gave her a nickname

Yep

Pinkie: HiKarmaIheardyoulikeCakeandparties

Flutters: Pinkie I think you need to slow down

Me: yepwhyofcourseilikethatstuff

Pinkie: awsome!

Flutters: you understood that

Me:yep

We than walked into the classroom

(No one's POV)

Teach: Class we have 2 new students Karma Krimson, and Midnight Cut-up

They took a bow. The class snickered at this action.

They they were assigned partners for baking cakes. Karma and Pinkie, and Cut and Fluttershy.

Cut: What do you do for fun outside of school

Fluttershy: I help around the animal shelter

He smiles

Cut: that sounds like fun

Over to Karma

Pinkie: so what is your talent

Karma: that is a secret

Pinkie: come on pretty please

Karma: nope

The both groups passed end of story

 **that was it for cooking class next is lunch with all 12.**

Pinkie:


	12. Lunch last period

**okay time for lunch oh boy this going to be hell**

(3rd person)

The 6 boys sat at the corner of the cafeteria. They started eating silently then came the storm.

Sunset: Can we sit here.

Dusk nodded. They sat down Cut, karma, flutters, and pinkie greeted each other happily. Blaze, Jack, Dash, and Aj were intensely glaring at each other.

Aj: so Dusk where ya from

Dusk:

Dash: hello

Dusk:

Sunset: see he completely ignores people all except when he said he wasn't he okay

Pinkie: whats wrong turn that frown upside down

All the boys laughed expect Dusk

Blaze: oh boy that's rich

Jack: Yeah Dusken Dimmer smiling equals madness

Karma: great joke pinkie

Cut: *yeah it was*(** means whispering)

Neon: that was the stupidest thing I have ever heard

Rarity: what makes that so funny

Blaze: lady Dusk hasn't smiled since he was 6 years old

They all looked towards Dusk with mixed feeling.

Dash: why doesn't he smile

Neon: a incident when he was 6

Jack: no one was there to help him through it

Aj: what happened to him

Dusk slams his fist on the table with a loud bang.

Dusk: that is none of your business

Sunset: we are just trying to help

Dusk: fine here is the reason I don'the smile

He then tells them the incident when he watch his parents burn to death. They look at him with looks of pity and sadness

Fluttershy: oh my that is so sad

Dusk: now sunset shimmer what do I have smile huh I was alone no family no friends for 10 years, and to top that off I watched my parent burn literally

They were all silent for a few minutes

Sunset: we can be your friends

Dusk: why should be yours

Sunset: just let us you won't regret it

Dusk: no

The 6 girls were about to retort, but something caught their eyes. Applebloom and the crusaders were being bullied by someone. The guy was holding they'really back packs in the air.

Aj: why I am gonna-

She didn't get to finish when Dusk get out of his seat and went to the bully.

Bully: who are yo-

Dusk punched him in the neck making gasp for air and he dropped the backpacks. Dusk then repeatedly punched him in the stomach until he was coughing blood then he threw across the cafeteria. He picked up the backpacks, and tossed them to the little girls. He then went back to his seat. The girls were horrified except for Aj.

Aj: thank you Dusk

Dusk: don't mention it I hate bullies

 **the end of this chapter next is a time skip to rainbow rocks.**

 **Leave a review.**


End file.
